


december 8th: teenage tornado

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2020 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: destructionthe hudson-hummel house is always loud on friday nights when it's full of teenagers
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: december fic advent 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	december 8th: teenage tornado

Burt isn’t sure how it really happens. For a majority of his adult life, he gets used to a small, tight knit family.

Elizabeth and Kurt are the only family he has for a while and it’s small and quiet; Kurt is a well behaved child and his relationship with his first wife is easy and loving – only rowing occasionally over spoiled milk and missed payments.

So when she leaves them far too soon than expected, things get thrown sideways and maybe life isn’t as perfect as Burt had imagined.

Raising an eight year old boy suddenly seems a million times harder than it was when there were two of them to dry his tears, kiss scraped knees and tuck him into bed. He goes to sleep each night wondering and worrying if he’d done a good job of looking after the son he’d promised to take care of, only to never really find a real answer in himself.

Kurt grows and he changes and he becomes a whole person far quicker than Burt had anticipated. He has hobbies, interests, favourite shows and musicals he listens to in the basement and he sings loudly under the impression that his dad can’t hear him – but he can. And Burt thinks he’s brilliant.

They learn to grow together when Kurt comes out, and it finally feels like after such a long time, they’re falling into stride with one another and Burt thinks it’s wonderful. He jokes with his son over dinner. He listens to the endless stories about Glee club and Kurt actually has friends over (albeit one of them seems annoying but the other, Mercedes, is quite sweet from what Burt can gather) and it seems like things really are perfect.

It gets more perfect when he meets Carole. She has a son in Kurt’s classes as well as Glee club, and she smiles and laughs makes Burt feel like he’s made of jelly everytime they’re around one another, and he realises that when he’s with her, it’s the different kind of happy he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

He smooths things out with Kurt after a few bumps arise, but things get sorted out as quickly as he’d even realised there were issues between him and his son. He has Finn to watch football and talk sports over the weekend with, but there’s still a lot of room in his heart occupied by his biological son when he makes time to watch  _ The Sound of Music  _ on weekends.

He can’t quite pinpoint when in his life things went from quiet and subdued to rather hectic and loud, but he knows it had gotten that way, tenfold, when Finn and Carole had moved in; up picking his life like he were in they eye of a tornado and he was simply free falling wherever they took him.

It’s a Friday night and school has been over for about an hour already and the house is quiet. Carole is at work still and Burt has the house to himself for the short pocket of time that only exists whilst the kids are out at the mall; so he has one eye on the tv, one eye on his watch as he watches the second slowly trickle away, knowing that soon enough, part of that life-tornado is about to come hurling through the door.

He’s barely paying attention to the sports highlights when he sees the flash of headlights peek through the window, and the sound of car engines humming, almost drowned out by the loud, thumping music that’s playing inside of them.

It all goes dead for a split second as ignitions are turned off and Burt pulls himself out of his chair and makes his way towards the kitchen. 

He’s gonna need a beer tonight.

There’s an explosion of loud, excitable voices, chattering up the drive, not stopping when the key is in the door and it’s swinging open and Burt is suddenly subjected to the whirlwind that is a bunch of hyped up teenagers.

Kurt is striding through the house with confidence, a trail of his friends behind him, giving Burt a rather timid look that makes him wish he was cruel enough to play into the whole “big, scary, mean dad” act just so he could mess with them a little.

But Burt isn’t like that, and he offers the quiet girl, Tina, a smile, and she smiles back.

“Hey Dad, is it okay if my friends stay for a while?” Kurt asks, moving past him with perfected ease as Burt pulls a beer from the fridge and Kurt’s got his arms full of soda cans he’s collected from the shelves.

There’s the sound of growing chatter coming from the other room, clearly becoming more comfortable in the house and Burt just nods.

“Just not too much noise, okay?”

Kurt bounces on the balls of his feet, almost dropping the mountain of soda onto the floor in the process before he regains his balance again.

He watches as his son bounds out of the room to the little group of friends waiting for him, and there’s more excitable squabbles before there’s the sound of stampeding feet running up the stairs in the direction of Kurt’s room.

Burt is left alone again, the muffled sounds of voices that float through the ceiling is just about blocked out by the sound of the tv. Burt leans back and takes a long sip of his beer when the door slams open so fast, Burt’s surprised it doesn’t fly off its hinges completely.

He snaps his head around and Finn is standing there, a group of boys standing behind him looking rather sheepish.

“Oops,” is what Finn says as he gingerly makes his way inside, everybody following him as he makes an exaggerated effort to close the door gently.

“Jesus, Finn,” Burt tuts, turning back around to face the tv again. “What are you doing? Using your body as a battering ram?”

There’s a snort of laughter coming from Sam but Burt smiles into his can of beer.

“Is it cool if the guys stay over for a bit?” Finn asks, making his way to the kitchen. Burt just grunts in response and it’s all the confirmation they need until there’s more loud footsteps following up the stairs, a series of grunts and shouts as they haul the boy in the wheelchair up, and then eventually another loud slam of a door.

“Just not too much noise…” he mumbles to no one.

Carole comes home, joins him on the sofa, curling into his side after kicking her shoes off and slipping her feet into the slippers Burt got her for her last birthday. 

They’re watching some game show that he’s already losing interest in when there’s a sudden eruption of noise that have both of them almost jumping out of their skins, and suddenly, there’s a dozen teens lingering around and when Burt turns around he almost falls out of his chair.

He’s looking at what looks like thirteen teenagers, but in all honesty, it looks like thirteen aliens; faces thickly covered with the face masks he’s seen Carole use before, and everyone, besides Puck, obviously, have their hair pushed out of their faces with a rainbow of colourful headbands.

“Hey, dad, we were wondering if…”

Burt doesn’t need his son to finish his sentence before he’s waving him off with his hand.

“Yes, as long as you order me and Carole a Sausage and Bacon,” he says, wagging a finger at him and Kurt just agrees as he heads back with his phone, everyone trailing behind him.

Once again there’s only a small amount of time for relaxed silence, because the pizza turns up half an hour later, and they have a kitchen full of hungry teens making grabby hands and making a mess.

Burt takes a few slices back for himself and Carole, and Blaine is, as always, politely offering his own cutlery to him (like he needs a knife and fork to eat pizza), or maybe a drink, and Kurt has to pull him away so he doesn’t make too much for a fool of himself.

They devour the food within what feels like seconds, before they’re back again, everyone pulling on their coats and jamming their feet back into their shoes.

“Mom, we’re gonna catch a movie. Is it cool if some of the guys stay over afterwards?” Finn asks, hopping on one foot as he tries to get his shoe on properly.

Burt knows that “some of the guys” means all of them, and then he definitely knows Kurt will use that as leeway for his own friends over, which in all honesty, Burt doesn’t mind at all.

Carole smiles warmly at her son. “Of course, sweetie. Drive safe, okay?”

Finn grins, thanks them both before heading out leading everyone along with him, both girls and guys filter out, still talking and laughing when then, it’s quiet.

The tornado seems to have moved along as each car pulls away from the drive with just Carole and Burt left in its wake.

She stands and sighs, and Burt can only imagine the state of the kitchen: complete and utter destruction.

She looks at Burt and Burt looks at her.

“Wait until morning?” He asks and she grins as he pats the space on the sofa beside him.

She happily goes as she curls up beside him again, the whirlwind of destruction left behind the teenagers can be left for a little while still. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
